


The Rain that Caught on a Halt

by Teawithmagician



Series: Bagginshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fragile Feelings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: “Hobbits have unusual women. So small and so fearless,” Thorin said. “You, mistress Baggins, is an unusual woman among unusual women.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't want to fall in love   
> [This love is only gonna break your heart]   
> With you - Wicked Game, Ursine Vulpine 
> 
> *Somewhere in the forest between Unexpected Journey and Desolation of Smaug  
> *There ain't nobody in the forest bc IT HAS TO  
> *fem!Bilbo

“You will get wet,” Thorin said.

“So what? I like rain,” Bilba answered bravely. She liked to look brave with him.

Thorin laughed and gave Bilba his hand. She took his hand and they ran to the oak, it's branches spread above the meadow. Thorin was the first at the oak, he had longer legs, and when he turned around, hitting the oak with his back, Bilba ran into him.

She saw exactly she was going. She could slow it down or turn aside, but she didn't. So she lied on Thorin, and his hands were resting on her hips, and he smiled, looking at Bilba, his eyes shining like moonstones.

“Hobbits have unusual women. So small and so fearless,” Thorin said. “You, mistress Baggins, is an unusual woman among unusual women.”

“I'm quite usual, you know,” Bilba protested. “I have a house, a kitchen-garden, and an orchard, and I like them. When Azog told to kill you, I was dead with fear. I was sure I wouldn't make a step without getting killed. But I was closer. Someone should have gotten into this.”

Thorin looked at Bilba, smiling no more. His eyes were smiling, making Bilba blossom under the gaze. She felt the most precious, the most important in the world, even her messy curly hair, her eyes of strange color and her freckles seemed beautiful to her, like an elven painting. 

“No, you are not usual at all,” Thorin leaned towards Bilba, she felt his breath on her lips. Bilba clasped his shoulders, hardly breathing. She had never seen him so close, his long nose, thick eyebrows, and frosty eyes. “The most unusual.”

Thorin kissed her and Bilba sagged, happy with Thorin telling her things she didn't believe in no more. Thorin grabbed Bilba under the armpits, digging into her mouth. Bilba felt his spit on her lips, his tongue getting between her half-clenched teeth. Thorin squeezed her back so hard her blouse cracked. Bilba shuddered, recovering.

Soft beard tickled her skin, the smell getting into her nostrils – Wormwoodish, sharp, tart. Bilba moved back and, looking at Thorin reddened lips, kissed him with her lips closed. Again, and again, and again, until Thorin grabbed her again, frightening Bilba with the inexorable force with which he laid his hands on her. 

Bilba shook and turned her face away. Thorin took hold of her cheek. “You don't want it,” he asked. “Afraid of me? You weren't afraid of me. Do I seem rough to you? I've been alone for a long time. For too much. If I have frightened you, tell me. I will leave.”

Thorin's hand was rested on Bilba's hip. Bilba ran her fingers from its wrist to the elbow. The tan was darker on the outside than on the inside, inside it was hairless and pale. Bilba looked at Thorin, unconfident about what she wanted. Tensed like a string, with sinew strained on his neck, Thorin remained silent. Bilba hardly felt his hand on her cheek.

“Don't you please clasp me so hard I hear my ribs crackling,” Bilba asked. “And you won't frighten me.”

Bilba pulled Thorin's shirt from his pants. Thorin took it off, helping Bilba, abd Bilba put her hands on his belly cautiously, touching it with the sensless joy of feeling the warm, tender skin. When Thorin untied the collar of her blouse, Bilba waited patiently for him to finish, raising her arms up when he pulled it off.

Bilba had freckles not only on the cheeks, they covered her neck and breasts, too. Thorin looked at her small breasts, sticking in the opposite directions, and did nothing, just breathed deeply and noisily. When Thorin took off his boots, Bilba stared at him, persuading her heart not to jump out of her chest.

Having dealt with the boots, Thorin took Bilba's pants waistband with his two fingers and started unbuttoning it. Bilba raised her elbows to her breasts, looking at Thorin messing with the buttons like it wasn't her business. He sniffed concentratedly until he pulled all the squib, tightly sewn button from the buttonholes, squatting and pulling down Bilbo's pants. Bilba walked off the pants, putting her hand on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin sat down on their clothes and gave Bilba her hand. Bilba sat down next to him, clasping her knees with her hands. 

“It was meant to be that way,” Bilba said. When she kept silent, she felt more confident. Confidence peeled off like a husk. “Or it wasn't. Maybe the thing is about the journey? I seem unusual because you want to see me that way. Or because I acted bravely once. 

“Nothing was meant to be. You are mine because I've chosen you. Do you think I didn't have women to choose? I choose you because I decided to,” Thorin cut Bilba off, and added in a softer manner, “I am yours because you've chosen me.”

Bilba caressed Thorin's cheek, and, having lingered a bit, kissed him in the corner of the mouth. Thorin grabbed her breasts and pressed himself to them, licking them with a slurping sound. Bilba looked and his tensed skin, at his stiff, red cock, sticking from the black hair in his groin. Her head was empty.

Having decided it'd be more convenient, Bilba lied down and hug her hand around Thorin's neck. Coming off her breasts, Thorin leaned to Bilba and kissed her abruptly, climbing on her. Bilba spread her legs, looking into the gray sky. Something dripped from above, it didn't matter. When Thorin got into her, Bilba pressed her hand to her mouth.

It was good. But they needed to be quiet, they didn't move away from the camp that far and still were too close to the forest.


End file.
